


The Most Important Mission

by Scalytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, TsukiHina, spy AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta
Summary: Misi kali ini begitu penting. Menyangkut masa depan Kuroo dan Tsukishima.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Most Important Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> Story © Scalytta  
> .  
> The author doesn't make any profit in publishing the story
> 
> Prompt (by Bokuto DP) : mata-mata

* * *

.

"Tsukki, kita ada tugas."

Tsukishima menoleh. Menatap heran rekannya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan berbagai alat dan pakaian untuk menyamar. Alis tipisnya terangkat.

"Aku tidak dikabari apa-apa."

"Ini misi darurat. Cepat siapkan perlengkapanmu."

Pria itu mengernyit. Masih ragu, tapi dia mulai bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Apa misinya?"

"Mata-mata," jawab rekannya pendek. Sibuk memasukkan kamera dan teropong binocular.

Memutar matanya, Tsukishima berujar sarkas, "Terima kasih infonya, Kuroo- _san_. Aku akan terkejut kalo kita malah diminta berjualan cilok."

"Loh, mata-mata juga ada yang menyamar jadi tukang cilok, tahu." Kuroo tertawa renyah pada jawabannya sendiri. Memastikan semua perlengkapannya tersedia, pria berjambul itu menyambar kunci sembari menunggu Tsukishima selesai dengan persiapannya.

"Sudah, ikut saja denganku. Misi kali ini sangat penting. Menyangkut masa depan kita."

Mendengus, sang pria berkacamata hanya pasrah ketika membuka pintu kursi penumpang. Membiarkan Kuroo membawanya entah ke mana.

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima Kei membenturkan jidatnya ke tembok yang menjulang pada gang sempit tempatnya bersembunyi. Dia ingin marah, sungguh. Apalagi melihat Kuroo dengan muka seriusnya memasang fokus sempurna ketika sepasang matanya tertutupi teropong binocular yang diarahkan ke gedung apartemen lantai tiga tidak jauh dari mereka.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tsukishima baru akan memukul kepala Kuroo keras-keras dan menyeret pria itu kembali ke markas ketika kemudian tubuh rekannya menegang mendadak. Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk mengarah lurus ke target. Tsukishima tidak bisa melihat mata Kuroo, tapi ia begitu yakin tatapannya semakin ditajamkan pada target penglihatannya.

"Tsukki! Aku melihat Kenma! Kamar mandinya benar-benar menghadap sini astaga!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Tsukishima.

Benar. 'Misi' kali ini, yang membuat rasa antusias Kuroo melejit tinggi, adalah misi khayalan buatan pria rambut berantakan itu sendiri. Kuroo mendengar kabar bahwa Kenma tengah berada di kota yang sama dengan kedua agen itu. Menggunakan _skill_ _stalking_ yang ia miliki, rekan Tsukishima itu berhasil melacak apartemen yang sementara ditinggali oleh Kozume Kenma, sang pujaan hati milik Kuroo.

Demi Tuhan ini sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Kuroo- _san_ , aku bersumpah kalau kau tidak beranjak dari sini dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan—,"

"—wowowow! Dia lepas baju!"

"Kuroo-san—,"

"Astaga Tsukki! Aku melihat Hinata! Hinata sedang telanjang dada!"

"..."

Detik itu juga, Tsukishima sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh pada perangkap seorang Kuroo Tetsurou.

Bersumpah serapah sepanjang napasnya mengijinkan, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan teropong yang sama persis dengan milik Kuroo. Pria itu berjongkok, mengabaikan seringai jahil yang terang-terangan dilontarkan rekan di sampingnya. Kacamata ia lepas, digantikan oleh alat pengintai yang membuatnya bisa melihat ke arah kamar 110 dengan jelas.

Suara Kuroo di sampingnya membuatnya semakin merasa kesal.

"Apa kubilang, ini menyangkut masa depan kita berdua."

Persetan dengan Kuroo! Persetan dengan mata-mata! Persetan dengan kulit mulus Hinata!

.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
